


Teaching Practice

by immaraculous (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/immaraculous
Comments: 1





	Teaching Practice

(PDF) The Effectiveness of Teaching Practice in Improving Student Teachers' Teaching Skills in Tanzania

  * [Home](https://www.researchgate.net/directory/publications)
  * [Teaching Methods](https://www.researchgate.net/topic/Teaching-Methods/publications)
  * [Teaching Skills](https://www.researchgate.net/topic/Teaching-Skills/publications)



Article  
PDF Available

# The Effectiveness of Teaching Practice in Improving Student Teachers' Teaching Skills in Tanzania

  * February 2013



Authors:

[Sotco Claudius Komba](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Sotco-Claudius-Komba)

  * [Sokoine University of Agriculture (SUA)](https://www.researchgate.net/institution/Sokoine-University-of-Agriculture-SUA)



  
[ Download full-text PDF ](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Sotco-Claudius-Komba/publication/235323648_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania/links/54faa96f0cf23e66f032710c/The-Effectiveness-of-Teaching-Practice-in-Improving-Student-Teachers-Teaching-Skills-in-Tanzania.pdf) [ Read full-text ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/235323648_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania#read)  


[ Download full-text PDF ](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Sotco-Claudius-Komba/publication/235323648_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania/links/54faa96f0cf23e66f032710c/The-Effectiveness-of-Teaching-Practice-in-Improving-Student-Teachers-Teaching-Skills-in-Tanzania.pdf)

[ Read full-text ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/235323648_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania#read)

[ Download citation ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/235323648_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania/citation/download)

Copy link Link copied

  


  


  
  
[ Read full-text ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/235323648_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania#read)  
  
[ Download citation ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/235323648_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania/citation/download)  


  
Copy link Link copied  


  


  


[Citations (13)](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/235323648_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania#citations)

  
[ References (8) ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/235323648_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania#references)  


  


  
  


## Abstract

This article is based on the study which sought to investigate the effectiveness of Teaching Practice in improving student teachers’ teaching skills in Tanzania. The study was designed to find how Teaching Practice was organized by the teacher training universities and whether the Teaching Practice was effective in improving student teachers’ teaching skills. The qualitative research approach was adopted and the study was conducted in Iringa, Morogoro, Dar es Salaam, and Kilimanjaro regions of Tanzania Mainland. A total of 191 student teachers were involved in the study. The findings indicated that the duration spent for the Teaching Practice was inadequate for student teachers to acquire the skills required for effective teaching. Furthermore, the supervision  
of student teachers during the Teaching Practice was overall, ineffective as the supervisors were not flexible enough to guide, advise, and discuss with student teachers on the strengths and weaknesses revealed during the teaching. Regarding the effectiveness of the Teaching Practice, 76% of the respondents indicated that Teaching Practice was ineffective in improving their teaching skills. Since the majority of respondents indicated that they did not benefit much from the Teaching Practice, there is need for the responsible authorities to review the procedures for carrying out Teaching Practice in order to improve the quality of teachers.

**Discover the world's research**

  * 20+ million members
  * 135+ million publications
  * 700k+ research projects



[ Join for free ](https://www.researchgate.net/signup.SignUp.html)  


[](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/235323648_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania#read-preview)

Public Full-text 1  


  


  
  


Content uploaded by [Sotco Claudius Komba](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Sotco-Claudius-Komba)  


  
Author content

All content in this area was uploaded by Sotco Claudius Komba on Mar 07, 2015 

Content may be subject to copyright.

Journal of Education and Practice  www.iiste.org  


ISSN 2222-1735 (Paper) ISSN 2222-288X (Online)  


Vol.4, No.1, 2013   


157 

The Effectiveness of Teaching Practice in Improving Student 

Teachers’ Teaching Skills in Tanzania 

Sotco Claudius Komba

1*

Ernest Simon Kira

2 

1

Department of Social Sciences, Sokoine University of Agriculture, P.O.BOX 3038 Chuo Kikuu, 

Morogoro, Tanzania Tel: +255 713 372656 

*E-mail: sotratz@yahoo.com  


2

Department of Education, Sokoine University of Agriculture, P.O.BOX 3038 Chuo Kikuu, Morogoro, 

Tanzania Tel: +255 713 577123 

E-mail: klesiani@yahoo.com  


Abstract 

This article is based on the study which sought to investigate the effectiveness of Teaching Practice in improving 

student teachers’ teaching skills in Tanzania. The study was designed to find how Teaching Practice was 

organized by the teacher training universities and whether the Teaching Practice was effective in improving

student teachers’ teaching skills. The qualitative research approach was adopted and the study was conducted in 

Iringa, Morogoro, Dar es Salaam, and Kilimanjaro regions of Tanzania Mainland. A total of 191 student teachers 

were involved in the study. The findings indicated that the duration spent for the Teaching Practice was 

inadequate for student teachers to acquire the skills required for effective teaching. Furthermore, the supervision 

of student teachers during the Teaching Practice was overall, ineffective as the supervisors were not flexible 

enough to guide, advise, and discuss with student teachers on the strengths and weaknesses revealed during the 

teaching. Regarding the effectiveness of the Teaching Practice, 76% of the respondents indicated that Teaching 

Practice was ineffective in improving their teaching skills. Since the majority of respondents indicated that they 

did not benefit much from the Teaching Practice, there is need for the responsible authorities to review the 

procedures for carrying out Teaching Practice in order to improve the quality of teachers. 

Keywords: Effectiveness, Teaching Practice, Teaching skills, Tanzania.  


1\. Introduction 

Teaching practice refers to the range of experiences to which student teachers are exposed when they work 

in classrooms and schools (Marais & Meier, 2004:221). In Tanzania, Teaching practice is an integral

component of teacher training. The overall purpose of Teaching Practice is to expose student teachers to the 

actual teaching and learning environment. During the Teaching Practice, student teachers observe subject

teachers at work so as to learn about teachers' skills, strategies and classroom achievements. It is also the 

time when they evaluate their own teaching experiences through interactions with teachers and lecturers 

and, through self-reflection, implement a variety of approaches, strategies and skills with a view to bring 

about meaningful learning. It can therefore be argued that Teaching Practice is envisaged to prepare 

students for maximum practical and professional training in the field of education by offering them with the 

following: 

• Providing an experience through participation and observation under the auspices of the

institutions to which students are attached 

• Providing professional skills which are acquired through planned programmes so as to meet and 

satisfy the needs of the profession as well as the environment to which the students are being

prepared for. 

Although Teaching Practice is meant to achieve what is stated above, there are dissatisfactions on its 

effectiveness among education stakeholders. For example, the classroom discussions with student teachers

at the Sokoine University of Agriculture where the researchers teach indicated that there were divergent 

views on the effectiveness of the Teaching Practice in improving student teachers teaching skills. Some 

indicated that the teaching practice was ineffective while others appreciated that teaching practice was

significantly important in improving their teaching skills. Those who indicated that Teaching Practice was 

ineffective argued that the graduate teachers show ineffectiveness in their teaching even after doing a good 

number of teaching practice blocks during their training programme. Therefore, the ineffectiveness of the 

teachers after graduation was attributed to the ineffectiveness of the training programme, including the 

teaching practice. In the same vein, there are public concerns that the poor performance of secondary 

school students in their national examinations in Tanzania is linked with the ineffectiveness of the teachers, 

among other variables. 

Journal of Education and Practice  www.iiste.org  


ISSN 2222-1735 (Paper) ISSN 2222-288X (Online)  


Vol.4, No.1, 2013   


158 

Literature indicates that several studies have been conducted to investigate different topics on Teaching

Practice. For instance, the studies by Ngidi and Sibaya (2003), and Marais and Meier (2004) focused on the 

student teacher's experience and anxieties during teaching practice. On the other hand, Kiggundu and 

Nayimuli (2009) did a study whose aim was to explore the ways in which students' experiences during 

teaching practice influence their perception of and attitudes towards the teaching profession. There are 

hardly any studies done in the context of Tanzania to investigate the effectiveness of Teaching Practice in 

improving student teachers’ teaching skills. Therefore this study was prompted by such knowledge gap and 

the concerns by some education stakeholders that teachers who graduate from the teacher training 

institutions do not exhibit required teaching skills, hence ineffective. The study focused on two key 

questions: 

• How is Teaching Practice organized? 

• Is Teaching Practice effective in improving student teachers’ teaching skills?  


2\. 

Theoretical Underpinnings 

Teaching Practice is an integral component of any teacher training programme because it provides student

teachers with experience in the actual teaching and learning environment. According to Taneja (2000) 

Teaching Practice is referred to by a number of terms. These include practice teaching, student teaching, 

field studies, infield experience, school based experience or internship. Regardless of the way it is 

expressed, Teaching Practice is used to refer to all the learning experiences of student teachers in schools.

Stones and Morris (1977) identify three major implications of teaching practice as: the practicing of 

teaching skills and acquisition of the role of a teacher; the whole range of experiences that students go

through in schools; and the practical aspects of the course as distinct from theoretical studies. Ideally, the 

entire process of the Teaching Practice ought to include class observations, preparation of the lesson plan,

actual actualclassroom teaching, discussions with the supervisors, and documentation of the teaching 

experience. In addition, it is envisaged that the student teachers should conduct mini researches on the

teaching and the teaching environment. 

2.1. Teaching Practice as Part of the Teacher Training Programmes in Tanzania 

In Tanzania, student teachers are obliged to attend teaching practice blocks as part of training in the teacher 

training programmes. The duration of the Teaching Practice varies according to the level of teacher training 

programme. For example, student teachers at certificate and diploma in education level attend the Teaching 

Practice for 4-5 weeks. 

This study focused on the university student teachers. These attend the Teaching Practice for eight weeks. 

Although the purpose of Teaching Practice is the same regardless of the year of study of the student teachers, 

there are different angles upon which the Teaching practice is hinged, basing on the year of study. For example, 

at the University of Dar es Salaam, the purpose of the first year Teaching Practice is to expose students to the 

real educational environment and apply theories learned during different education courses such as educational 

foundations, educational psychology and philosophy of education. While it is so for the first year students, the 

second year students do classroom Teaching Practice based on theories and principles of curriculum

development and evaluation, and on the theories of instructional technology as well as on the subject methods 

taken during the year. In addition, these students do classroom teaching with emphasis on pupils’ learning 

processes, identifying and dealing with learning difficulties, and on the organization of the lessons to achieve the 

leaning objectives. The third year students of the University of Dar es Salaam do not go for Teaching Practice. 

This is also typical for all other universities, except the Sokoine University of Agriculture.

Unlike the university of Dar es Salaam where student teachers attend Teaching Practice twice (during the first

and second year of study), at the Sokoine University of Agriculture, student teachers attend Teaching Practice in 

all the three years of teacher training programme. This shows that the teacher training programmes in the 

Tanzanian universities have not been harmonized.

Usually, the first year Teaching Tractice is preceded by a week or two (depending on the university’s 

arrangements) for Teaching Practice Orientation Programme. This is a residential training programme done at 

the university as part of the Teaching Practice. At the Sokoine University of Agriculture, the orientation 

programme for first year student teachers is meant to inculcate a sense of awareness among the student teachers 

on what Teaching Practice is in its broadest sense. Considering that some of them have never taught in the 

classroom, the programme is also intended to acquaint students with skills required in the teaching profession, 

such as preparation of schemes of work, lesson plans and teaching aids, control and management of classroom

situations and the delivery of the lesson so as to arrive at logical presentations and critical evaluation of the 

Journal of Education and Practice  www.iiste.org  


ISSN 2222-1735 (Paper) ISSN 2222-288X (Online)  


Vol.4, No.1, 2013   


159 

same. In meeting the objectives of the programme, a number of topics are covered. These include, 

teaching/learning as a process, key component of the teaching/ learning process, the role of Teaching Practice, 

questioning techniques, classroom management, motivation techniques, and socialization, professionalism and 

ethics, to mention a few. It is envisaged that after they have been introduced to these, the first year student 

teachers can conduct their Teaching Practice without problems. 

With regard to the evaluation of the Teaching Practice, different levels of student teachers have different items to 

be evaluated. For example, the first year students at the Sokoine University of Agriculture are evaluated in the

following abilities: ability to prepare lesson plans, ability to make presentations of subject matter, including 

appropriateness of teaching methods, effective use of teaching and learning resources, ability to conclude 

lessons, and ability to manage classrooms. In addition, personal factors such as appearance, confidence, and 

gender sensitivity are also evaluated. On the other hand, second and third year students are assessed in all the 

items as those of first year students plus and more others. These include ability to relate the lesson plan to the 

overall objectives and structure of the scheme of work and the syllabus, ability in arousing and sustaining 

interest during the lesson, ability to promote full participation of all the students through group work or other 

procedures, ability to arouse and handle students’ questions, and the student teacher’s attitude towards students. 

Thus, while the first year Teaching Practice evaluation form has a few items to be evaluated, the second and 

third year teaching practice evaluation form has many items for evaluation. This is not only typical at the 

Sokoine University of Agriculture, but also other universities training teachers. Regarding the number of 

evaluation, the student teachers at the Sokoine University of Agriculture are required to be evaluated not less 

than twice within a Teaching Practice block. At the University of Dar es Salaam, the minimum number of 

assessments is four. This is also an indication that different universities have different modalities for conducting 

Teaching Practice. 

Notwithstanding the variations in the modalities, it is expected that the student teachers involved in the Teaching 

Practice will acquire the teaching skills and become effective teachers after graduation. 

3\. Methodology 

This study adopted the qualitative research approach. The study was conducted in Iringa, Morogoro, Dar es 

Salaam, and Kilimanjaro regions of Tanzania Mainland. These regions were purposively chosen because they 

have many secondary schools in which student teachers from different universities are attached for their teaching 

practice. The composition of the sample by region and sex was as shown in Table 1. 

Table 1: Sample composition by region and sex 

S/N

Region

Males

Females

Total

1

Iringa

15

17

32

2

Morogoro

32

22

54

3

Dar es Salaam

29

26

55

4

Kilimanjaro

19

31

50

Total

95

96

191

Source: Field Data 2011\. 

The study was conducted from July to September 2011. This was the period when student teachers from 

different universities were doing their teaching practice. The respondents were from eight universities and 

university colleges as indicated in Table 2. 

Journal of Education and Practice  www.iiste.org  


ISSN 2222-1735 (Paper) ISSN 2222-288X (Online)  


Vol.4, No.1, 2013   


160 

Table 2: Percentages of respondents from different institutions 

S/N

Institution

Percentage of respondents

1

University of Dar es Salaam

13%

2

Dar es Salaam University College of Education

13%

3

Tumaini University

8%

4

Mkwawa University College of Education

11%

5

Mzumbe University

10%

6

Sokoine University of Agriculture

14%

7

University of Dodoma

16%

8

Mwenge University

15%

Total

100

Source: Field Data 2011\. 

The data collection was done through semi-structured interviews and focus group discussions with all 191 

student teachers in the schools where they had been posted for their teaching practice. The analysis of the data 

was done thematically on the basis of the research questions advanced for the study. Some direct quotations from 

the respondents have been reported in this article. 

4\. Results 

The results are presented according to themes derived from the key research questions of the study as follows: 

4.1. The organization of Teaching Practice 

The Teaching Practice can be conducted in a number of forms depending on the institution. Most of the teacher 

training institutions in Tanzania send their students for Teaching Practice during the end of academic year, from 

July to September. These include the Sokoine University of Agriculture, University of Dar es Salaam, University 

of Dodoma, Dar es Salaam University College of Education and Mkwawa University College of Education, to 

mention but a few. However, few institutions, including the Jordan University College, carry out the Teaching 

Practice in the months of January to March. It should be noted that the duration for teacher training at degree

level in Tanzanian universities is three years. 

The key issues which were investigated regarding the organization of the teaching practice included duration, 

supervision and assessment procedures for the Teaching Practice. These are presented in the following sections.

4.1.1. Duration for the Teaching Practice 

Results of the interviews with all students who were involved in this study indicated that the duration for 

Teaching Practice was eight weeks. The first week was usually for settling, including preparation of schemes of 

work, lesson notes, lesson plans, and teaching timetables. When the student teachers were asked whether the 

duration for the teaching practice was adequate for the acquisition of the teaching skills, 72% of the respondents 

indicated that the duration spent for the Teaching Practice was not enough. For example, one respondent had this

to say: 

The eight weeks we spend in the field are not helpful enough to make us acquire good teaching skills. 

After all, the actual teaching weeks are only six. I spent the first two weeks to settle, including looking 

for accommodation. The schools to which we are attached do not guarantee accommodation. We are 60 

student teachers in this school from different institutions. How can the head of school provide

accommodation to all of us? 

In the same light, the other respondent remarked: 

We spend a very short time for our teaching practice. As you can see, we are many student teachers 

here! Some of us go to the classroom to teach only when our lecturers come for assessments. We are 

too many to have permanent classes to teach for all of us. If the teaching practice duration was long, we 

would have adequate opportunities to interact with our students and develop our teaching skills. 

Journal of Education and Practice  www.iiste.org  


ISSN 2222-1735 (Paper) ISSN 2222-288X (Online)  


Vol.4, No.1, 2013   


161 

The two extracts indicate that the teaching practice duration was inadequate for student teachers to acquire the 

skills needed for effective teaching.

4.1.2. Supervision and assessment procedures 

As pointed out earlier in this article, teaching practice is an integral part of the teacher training programme and 

therefore, it is bound to supervision and assessment procedures.  During the Teaching Practice period, students 

are visited by examiners from their respective institutions. 

Interviews with the respondents revealed that a minimum of four visits are required in each teaching block. It 

was also stated that after every visit, the examiners are required to provide the students with feedback on the 

lessons and fill in record and evaluation sheets. In addition, the examiners are also required, by regulation, to 

discuss the students’ performance immediately after the end of the lesson. 

Regarding the number of visits by lecturers, 72% of the respondents reported that they had been visited in the 

schools once during their previous Teaching Practice while 19% had been visited twice and only 9% had been 

visited thrice. None of the respondents had been visited four times which is the minimum number of the required 

visits. For example, one of the respondents had this to say: 

The supervision of teaching practice is not effective. For instance, last year when I was doing my first 

teaching practice, I was visited by my lecturer once. I was assessed twice during the same visit and 

thereafter none paid another visit to the school I was posted. 

This is an indication that the supervision of student teachers during the Teaching Practice was ineffective. In the 

same vein, another respondent stated: 

This is the 7

th

week since I started doing my Teaching Practice. I still have a week before leaving this 

school. However, I have not been visited by any of my lecturers. I do not know whether it will be

possible for the remaining week to be visited four times and have the needed assessments.

The researchers were also interested to find whether the visiting lecturers were discussing with students on the 

strengths and weaknesses revealed during the teaching. The results indicated that 92% of the respondents did not 

discuss with their lecturers after the lessons during their previous teaching practice. On the other hand, only eight 

percent reported to have had discussions with their lecturers after teaching. On this matter, one of the 

respondents stated: 

I did not discuss with my lecturer about the lesson taught. Before we left the university for our teaching 

practice, the Teaching Practice Coordinator told us that every after a lesson, we would have 

discussions with the lecturers. I have already been assessed once and the lecturer left without 

discussing with me. 

When the respondents were asked to explain whether the lecturers were friendly when conducting assessments, 

78% reported that the lecturers were not friendly. On the other hand, 22% of the respondents indicated that the 

lecturers were friendly. One respondent had this to say:

The lecturers are not friendly when they visit us. They are very intimidating. For example, there was a 

day when one of my lecturers ambushed me for assessment. I requested permission to go to my room to

collect my lesson plan as I did not have a period to teach on that day. Despite my explanation, he 

refused to allow me and forced me to go to the classroom without the lesson plan.  I did not enjoy the 

teaching. 

4.1.3. Effectiveness of the Teaching Practice in improving student teachers’ teaching skills 

Apart from the organization of the Teaching Practice, the researchers were also interested to examine student 

teachers’ views on the effectiveness of the teaching practice. The student teachers were asked to respond to the 

question “Do you feel that teaching practice is effective in improving your teaching skills?” 76% of the 

respondents indicated that Teaching Practice was ineffective in improving their teaching skills. This is an 

indication that the majority of the student teachers were not satisfied with the way the Teaching Practice was 

being handled. For example, one respondent had this to say: 

No! Teaching Practice is not effective at all in improving our teaching skills. How can it be effective 

when we are not supervised the way it is recommended? We do not receive the required number of 

assessments and there are occasions when some of us are not assessed during the whole Teaching

Practice period. 

Also, another respondent remarked: 

How can you expect effectiveness in Teaching Practice while the supervision is poor? It is not 

effective.....and to me it looks like wastage of the taxpayers’ money. For example.....let me tell you one 

Journal of Education and Practice  www.iiste.org  


ISSN 2222-1735 (Paper) ISSN 2222-288X (Online)  


Vol.4, No.1, 2013   


162 

thing...when the lecturers come for assessments, most of them do not stay with us in the classroom 

throughout the lesson. Some stay for only five minutes while it is a forty minutes lesson. How can we be 

effective in such situations? 

When these quotations are carefully evaluated, it is clear that there were feelings among the student teachers that 

the Teaching Practice was not effectively organized. 

5\. Discussion 

There is a general consensus that Teaching Practice occupies a key position in the programme of teacher 

education. According to Furlong et al. (1988), it is a culminating experience in teacher preparation. This is 

particularly important as it provides opportunity to beginning teachers to become socialized into the profession. 

More importantly, it is during the Teaching Practice when student teachers are envisaged to observe subject 

teachers at work so as to learn about teaching skills and apply them when they get opportunities to interact with 

the learners. Not only that, the teaching practice also provides avenues for student teachers to evaluate 

themselves on their teaching experiences through discussions with regular teachers and lecturers and, through 

self-reflection. 

The findings of this study have revealed that the organization of the Teaching Practice is faced with a number of 

challenges. Firstly, it has been found that the duration spent for the Teaching Practice was not enough. It has 

been a tradition for quite a long time now that student teachers from the universities in Tanzania have to attend

an eight week Teaching Practice block at the end of each academic year. The assumption behind this 

arrangement was that the eight weeks were adequate for student teachers to practice the profession in the field. 

On the basis of the views from student teachers, it seems that there is need to review the duration of Teaching 

Practice in order to make it produce the desired outcome. 

Regarding the supervision during the Teaching Practice, the respondents expressed concerns which indicated

that the current supervision was ineffective. For example, it is ideally expected that the supervisors of the 

Teaching Practice have the role of guiding, advising and helping the student teachers in the acquisition of the 

intended teaching skills. However, this study found that the supervisors were not flexible enough to guide, 

advise, and discuss with student teachers on the strengths and weaknesses revealed during the teaching. 

The fact that lecturers could not discuss with the majority of student teachers after lessons could be attributed to 

a number of reasons: Firstly, it was possible that the supervisors were not well informed of their roles as

Teaching Practice supervisors. This calls for the responsible authorities to ensure that the supervisors are 

coached on their roles before visiting their students for assessments. Secondly, the phenomenon could also be 

attributed to the limited number of lecturers who are always in a rush to assess large numbers of students in the 

field, especially at this time when the students’ enrolment rate in the Tanzanian universities has increased. 

Thirdly, it could also be linked with the limited number of days the supervisors had to spend in the field, which 

is also attributable to limited financial resources. The current situation reveals that the higher education sector in 

Tanzania, and for this case universities, receive inadequate financial support from the government for their 

recurrent and development budgets. For instance, while the university of Dar es Salaam requested from the 

government a total of Tshs. 44,761,130,200 for its 2004/2005 Recurrent Budget, the later approved a total of 

Tshs. 26,112,112,100 which is equivalent to only 58% of the requested amount (UDSM, Facts and Figures, 

2004/2005). A similar situation is also typical in other higher learning institutions. Therefore, it is not surprisng

that the budgets set aside by the universities for carrying out Teaching Practice are also affected. 

It is also worth noting that the timing of the Teaching Practice at the end of the year by all teacher training 

universities was inappropriate. For example, in one of the surveyed schools, there were sixty (60) student 

teachers from different universities who had been posted for their Teaching Practice. Because of their large 

number, they could not get the required teaching load for them to practice teaching skills. This implies that the 

acquisition of the intended teaching skills among student teachers was adversely affected considering the limited 

number of weeks they had to spend in the field. 

It is worth noting that quality education plays a significant role in the development of any nation. This is 

because it is easier to mobilize educated people to take part in the national development process than those who 

are not educated. This assertion is supported by Carnoy (2006) who argued that one of the largest expenditures a 

modern nation could make was on the education of its people.  This means that education plays a significant role 

in determining the welfare of nations, as the sum of micro-level individual educational experiences has important 

implications for macro-conditions in the society as a whole. However, quality education can not be achieved if a

nation does not have quality teachers. Although Teaching Practice is generally accepted as an important 

Journal of Education and Practice  www.iiste.org  


ISSN 2222-1735 (Paper) ISSN 2222-288X (Online)  


Vol.4, No.1, 2013   


163 

contributing factor towards the quality of teacher education programme, the findings of this study have revealed 

that it is difficult for Tanzania to obtain quality teachers, given the prevailing conditions. 

6\. Conclusion and Recommendations 

It is beyond reasonable doubt that Teaching Practice can play an important role in the preparation of teachers.

However, the majority of respondents in this study have indicated that they did not benefit much from the 

Teaching Practice. Since Tanzania needs quality education for its people, there is need for the responsible 

authorities to review the procedures for carrying out Teaching Practice in order to improve the quality of 

teachers. Specifically, it is recommended that the timing of Teaching Practice should not be the same for all 

universities. If the timing is varied, it would be possible for student teachers to have adequate time to practise 

teaching skills. In addition, the duration for Teaching Practice should be increased. Regarding the students’ 

assessments, the responsible Teaching Practice organizers should organize seminars for all supervisors before 

visiting the student teachers. In the schools where student teachers are posted for their Teaching Practice, heads 

of schools should be encouraged to do a continuous evaluation of student teachers throughout the Teaching 

Practice block.Also, it is important for teacher training institutions to strengthen microteaching, apart from 

Teaching Practice blocks, in order to make teaching practice more effective. Lastly, the government should 

invest more in the training of teachers for the betterment of the nation. 

References

Brown, P.D., & Brown, N.R. (1990). Effective teaching practice. England: Stanley Thornes. 

Carnoy, M. (2006). Lessons from the past two decades: Investment choices for education and growth.Stanford: 

Stanford University. 

Furlong, V.J.P.U., & Hirst, K. P. (1988). Initial teacher training and the role of the school. Philadelphia: Open 

University Press. 

Kiggundu E., & Nayimuli, S. (2009). Teaching practice: a make or break phase for student teachers. South   


African Journal of Education, 29(3), 345-358.  


Marais, P. & Meier, C. (2004). Hear our voices: student teachers’ experience during practical teaching. Africa  


Education Review, 1,220-233.  


Ngidi, D.P. & Sibaya, P.T. (2003). Student teacher anxieties related to practice teaching. South African Journal  


of Education, 23,18-22.   


Stones E., & Morris, S. (1972). Teaching practice: Problems and perspectives: A reappraisal of the practical  


professional element in teacher preparation. Washington DC: Taylor & Francis.  


Taneja, R.P.(2000). Encyclopedia of comparative education (Vol.4). New Delhi: Anmol Publications Pvt. Ltd. 

University of Dar es Salaam, (2005). Facts and Figures 2004/2005. Dar es Salaam: University of Dar es 

Salaam. 

Notes 

Note 1. Dr. Sotco Claudius Komba, the first author of this article, is a member of academic staff in the 

Deaprtment of Social Sciences of the Sokoine University of Agriculture, Tanzania. He holds a doctorate degree 

(PhD) in education. 

Note 2. Mr. Ernest Simon Kira, the second author of this article, is a member of academic staff in the 

Department of Education of the Sokoine University of Agriculture, Tanzania. He holds a Master’s degree in 

Science Education (MEd. Sc. Ed.). 

This academic article was published by The International Institute for Science, 

Technology and Education (IISTE).The IISTE is a pioneer in the Open Access 

Publishing service based in the U.S. and Europe.The aim of the institute is 

Accelerating Global Knowledge Sharing. 

More information about the publisher can be found in the IISTE’s homepage: 

http://www.iiste.org  


CALL FOR PAPERS 

The IISTE is currently hosting more than 30 peer-reviewed academic journals and

collaborating with academic institutions around the world.  There’s no deadline for 

submission. Prospective authors of IISTE journals can find the submission  


instruction on the following page: http://www.iiste.org/Journals/  


The IISTE editorial team promises to the review and publish all the qualified 

submissions in a fast manner. All the journals articles are available online to the 

readers all over the world without financial, legal, or technical barriers other than 

those inseparable from gaining access to the internet itself. Printed version of the 

journals is also available upon request of readers and authors. 

IISTE Knowledge Sharing Partners 

EBSCO, Index Copernicus, Ulrich's Periodicals Directory, JournalTOCS, PKP Open 

Archives Harvester, Bielefeld Academic Search Engine, Elektronische 

Zeitschriftenbibliothek EZB, Open J-Gate, OCLC WorldCat, Universe Digtial 

Library , NewJour, Google Scholar 

[ ](https://www.researchgate.net/deref/http%3A%2F%2Fwww.iiste.org%2F)  
[ ](https://www.researchgate.net/deref/http%3A%2F%2Fwww.iiste.org%2FJournals%2F)  


## Citations (13)

## References (8)

  


  
  
  


... Although TP has been conducted as a requirement for awarding or certification of educational programs, its important role is to enable teachers in training to apply theoretical knowledge developed during the training into practice in real school settings (Aglazor, 2017). According to Komba and Kira (2013), TP is regarded as a preparation of pre-service teachers for maximum practical and professional training. Preservice teachers learn and gain experience through participation and observation under the mentorship of experienced teachers in the host school. ...

... Teaching practice offers an opportunity for preservice teachers to familiarize and act like professional teachers (Kiggundu & Nayimuli, 2009;Komba & Kira, 2013;Mannathoko, 2013). Teaching practice, according to Manasia et al. (2020), refers to a session where pre-service teachers translate professional knowledge into practice. ...

... This suggests that respondents neither agreed nor disagreed with particular statements in the questionnaire. Therefore, to raise the perception of respondents on the quality of TP, there is a need of reviewing the mode of assessment, duration of TP and number of assessment during teaching practice as suggested by Komba and Kira (2013) to help preservice teachers improve their teaching capacity through provision of feedback for improvements. This will identify how many times pre-service teachers should be assessed per TP. ...

[Impact of Teaching Practice on Pre-Service Teachers' Pedagogical Competencies in Tanzania](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/342354367_Impact_of_Teaching_Practice_on_Pre-Service_Teachers'_Pedagogical_Competencies_in_Tanzania)

Article

Full-text available

  * Jun 2020



  * [Jimmy Ezekiel Kihwele](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Jimmy-Kihwele)
  * [Raiza Mtandi](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Raiza-Mtandi)



Teaching practice is an integral part in preparing pre-service teachers and initiates them to the actual teaching environments. TP has been frequently interrupted hence raising a concern about its contribution on improving pedagogical competencies. This study sought to understand the contribution of teaching practice on developing pre-service teachers' pedagogical competencies. The study adopted case study design through the mixed approach that involved a total of 81 respondents from Mzumbe University in Tanzania. Respondents were picked from their teaching practice stations to fill in the questionnaires with 36 items. Participants consent was obtained before taking part in responding to questionnaires. The findings show that, pre-service teachers perceive TP as a crucial part of teacher education as it helps to consolidate pedagogical skills. Again, TP contributed to develop pre-service teachers' pedagogical competencies through merging theoretical understanding and actual practices as well as how to select, prepare and use teaching and learning materials and aids. Further, findings show challenges like inadequacy of single assessment, poor mentor-novice teacher relationship and interruptions that reduced the actual teaching time. TP requires some modifications including improved relationship between pre-service teachers and host teachers, to increase the TP duration to compensate lost time due to interruptions and pre-service teachers need to be assessed more than once. It is recommended that time for TP should be reviewed in the universities curricula for pre-service teachers to have practical experience and get mentorship from experienced teachers. In this way, TP will become an apprenticeship with great impact to the teaching profession.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/342354367_Impact_of_Teaching_Practice_on_Pre-Service_Teachers'_Pedagogical_Competencies_in_Tanzania)

Show abstract

... The teaching practicum component of any teacher education training programme is an important undertaking because it is where student teachers are provided with opportunities to try the art of teaching before actually getting into the real world of the teaching profession (Msangya, Mkoma, & Yihuan, 2016). Komba and Kira (2013) recommended that after the teaching practice experience students need also to provide an evaluation of the experience so as to determine whether learning did occur or not. One of the evaluative reporting of the learning experience in the teaching practicum is by a using portfolio. ...

... In relation to knowing the learners at the teaching practum facility, Komba and Kira (2013) pointed out that it very important for teacher to know the learning styles of his or her learners so that he or she can customize his teaching method that suits the learning styles of his learners. Campbell, et al (1999) cited in Sarabdeen (2013) defined learning style as specific behavioral pattern an individual displays in learning. ...

... Furthermore schemes of work and lesson plans can help the teacher to plan and link between teaching methods and learning styles of the students. Komba and Kira (2013) pointed out that when the teacher customize his or her teaching to the learning styles of his or her students it brings positive results in terms of learning. ...

[Teaching practicum portfolio for Student Nurse educator](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/338689546_Teaching_practicum_portfolio_for_Student_Nurse_educator)

Technical Report

Full-text available

  * Jan 2020



  * [ Burnett Chiona ](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Burnett-Chiona)



This was my teaching practicum portfolio that i did during my training at KCN

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/338689546_Teaching_practicum_portfolio_for_Student_Nurse_educator)

Show abstract

... Usually, teacher education programmes comprise a periodical component of school teaching practice where student teachers are placed in schools to practice teaching. This period has been referred differently, as practice teaching, field experience, apprenticeship, practical experience, teaching internship, and teaching practicum [3,8,9]. Apparently, practicum provides student teachers real classroom experience of teaching to acquire embedded philosophical knowledge and pedagogical skills in teaching profession [10,11,12]. ...

... Apparently, practicum provides student teachers real classroom experience of teaching to acquire embedded philosophical knowledge and pedagogical skills in teaching profession [10,11,12]. Hence, practicum becomes a professional platform where student teachers can explore and develop pedagogic skills reflecting on the teaching theories taught in colleges [9,13,14]. In this regard, practicum becomes an experiential pathway to assimilate pedagogic skills and other professional etiquettes embedded in teaching profession inculcating composite teacher's self identity both inside and outside classroom [15,16,17]. ...

... Typically, in university colleges, the programmes include a compulsory practicum component at end of second semester for the first year and second year student teachers in every three years cycle 1 . Similar to many other countries, practicum in Tanzanian universities is intended to provide student teachers with opportunity to practice teaching and acquire requisite professional qualities that equip them to teach effectively in their prospective teaching in schools [9,13,24]. ...

[Professional Scaffolding of Student-teachers during Practicum in Tanzania: Roles, Skills, and Challenges](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/312032544_Professional_Scaffolding_of_Student-teachers_during_Practicum_in_Tanzania_Roles_Skills_and_Challenges)

Article

Full-text available

  * Dec 2016



  * [ Yazidu S. Mbalamula ](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Yazidu-Mbalamula)



This study investigated on student teachers' professional experiences during teaching practicum in Tanzania. In precedence, three objectives were pursued to identify roles of school based teachers, the skills acquired by student teachers, and challenges encountered by student teachers during practicum. The study employed qualitative design integrating documentary review and interviews for data collection. The content analysis was used to analyze reflection reports and interviews from 35 student teachers and 12 school based teachers respectively. The study was conducted during teaching practice period session of the eight (8) weeks from July 13 th to September 4 th , 2015. The analysis showed that both school managers and mentor teachers played a critical role to engage student teachers in various essential roles that help them to acquire various skills that transform them into professional teachers including handling of learners' behavior in schools; leadership and supervision process; school-community partnership, strategizing the teaching and learning process; and on other school contexts. In addition, the study has identified several challenges including, accommodation; time wastage, large class size; inadequate infrastructures; contextual conflicts; declining student teachers activities; inadequate and late financial remittance; and inadequate and late classroom assessments and feedback. Notwithstanding, student teachers had benefited from the teaching practice which supports and confirms the usefulness of practicum in 2 the preparation process of teachers, however, the latter will only be realized if all conditional factors are available. Moreover, the study provides recommendations and established several areas of further investigations. DEFINITIONS Assessor: This term has been used to refer the faculty from university usually visiting schools to assess student teachers from their university colleges. Mentor teacher: This term has been used to refer the school based teacher usually attached to student teacher or who delegates particular subject to student teacher to teach for the period of practicum. Practicum: The term has been used in this paper to refer the undergraduate level practical teaching course designed to provide student teachers a supervised practical teaching in both primary and secondary schools. School manager: This term has been used in this paper to refer to only teachers charged with administrative roles including head of schools (head master and head mistress), deputy head of schools, discipline master, academic master, and head of departments. School based teachers: This term has been used in this paper to refer both teachers undertaking administrative roles and those only executing classroom teaching including head of schools, deputy head of schools, discipline master, academic master, head of departments, and ordinary classroom teachers.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/312032544_Professional_Scaffolding_of_Student-teachers_during_Practicum_in_Tanzania_Roles_Skills_and_Challenges)

Show abstract

... Studies conducted by Komba & Kira (2013) and Paulo (2014) indicate that modalities of teaching practice supervision and evaluation in Tanzania are not satisfactory to determine student teachers' levels of competence. Although Teaching Practice is an opportunity for prospective teachers to engage into practical experiences under the guidance of experienced persons commonly referred to as university supervisors, majority of teaching practice candidates in Tanzania do not benefit much from the exercise due to its poor approaches Trends indicate that, in administering the teaching practice, university lecturers move from one school to another, assessing teaching practice candidates. ...

... In Tanzania, a minimum of four supervision sessions is required for each candidate in each teaching practice session and the supervisors are expected to provide the students with performance feedback immediately after the end of each assessed session (Komba & Kira (2013). The study of Oppong (2013) asserts that the remarks of supervisors are critical in shaping trainees to turn out to be effective teachers. ...

... In harmony with this assertion, student-teachers in Tanzania regard supervisors' remarks indispensable element in their development as knowledgeable teachers. Contrary to this, majority of candidates in four regions of Tanzania namely Iringa, Morogoro, Dar es Salaam, and Kilimanjaro reported that they were visited only once while 19% had been visited twice and only 9% were visited thrice (Komba & Kira, 2013). Similar problem seems to be prevalent in Nigeria where Jekayinfa et al (2012, p. 84) suggested that supervisors "must be assigned fewer students to supervise in order to enhance quality assurance. ...

[Teaching Practice Self-Evaluation: Experiences at the University of Arusha- Musoma Centre, Tanzania](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/280611729_Teaching_Practice_Self-Evaluation_Experiences_at_the_University_of_Arusha-_Musoma_Centre_Tanzania)

Article

Full-text available

  * Apr 2015



  * [ Baraka MANJALE Ngussa ](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Baraka-Ngussa)



The present study investigated on student teachers' competence in various aspects of teaching practice through self-evaluation approach. A total of 105 student-teachers filled the questionnaire; descriptive and inferential statistics established mean scores and differences. The study established that student-teachers, regardless of their demographic categorizations, are very competent in teaching, evaluation and supervision of co-curricular activities. Student-teachers are competent in guidance and counselling activities, though the competence level in this area is slightly lower than that of other dimensions of teaching practice. The study recommends strong motivation to educators by the University administration for them to continue doing their best in teacher training and calls for university lecturers to put more efforts in giving student-teachers guidance and counselling skills. Similar studies are recommended at the University of Arusha's main campus and other universities in the country.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/280611729_Teaching_Practice_Self-Evaluation_Experiences_at_the_University_of_Arusha-_Musoma_Centre_Tanzania)

Show abstract

... Study by Kiggundu 2007:28) suggests that mentor and/or supervisor have considerable influence on the performance of the student teachers during teaching practice. Supervisors have the role of guiding, advising and helping the student teachers in the acquisition of the intended teaching skills (Komba and Kira, 2013). Ralph cited in Marais and Meiser (2004:22) described mentors as exploitative imposing exorbitant demands on student teachers in terms of work load. ...

... That rural school student teachers are not supervised by lecturers during teaching practice is not good for best practice in teaching. Supervisors have the role of guiding, advising and helping the student teachers in the acquisition of the intended teaching skills (Komba and Kira, 2013). But when student teachers are not supervised as indicated by the findings of this study in rural schools, the acquisition of teaching skills by trainee teachers may not be effective. ...

[Assessment of Students Attitude and Perception of Teaching Practice: The Case of Undergraduates of Delta State University, Abraka](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/301570500_Assessment_of_Students_Attitude_and_Perception_of_Teaching_Practice_The_Case_of_Undergraduates_of_Delta_State_University_Abraka)

Article

Full-text available

  * Apr 2016



  * [ Romina Asiyai ](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Romina-Asiyai)



This descriptive survey research employed ex-post facto design to examine teaching practice in Delta StateUniversity, Abraka Nigeria. Interview and questionnaire were used to generate data from 280 respondents. Threeresearch questions and three hypotheses guided the investigation. Data collected were analyzed via the use of mean,standard deviation and percent to answer the research questions and t-test to test the hypotheses, the level ofsignificant was set at 0.05. Findings revealed that student teachers have positive attitude towards teaching practice.This was reflected in their interest in the programme, regular attendance at school and writing of daily lesson notes.Additionally, the student teachers expressed that they had good relationship with their mentors. Findings onsupervision provided by lecturers showed that rural school teachers were dissatisfied with their supervision, as someof them were not supervised. The study concluded by recommending among others that Delta State Universityshould ensure that they post student teachers to schools with good access roads for ease of supervision by Lecturers.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/301570500_Assessment_of_Students_Attitude_and_Perception_of_Teaching_Practice_The_Case_of_Undergraduates_of_Delta_State_University_Abraka)

Show abstract

... During the teaching practice, it is reasonably expected that student teachers critically observe them at work so that they can learn about the skills, strategies, classroom control and time management (Komba & Kira, 2013). It is adequately assessed and feedback is given to student teachers. ...

[SPECIAL EDUCATION STUDENT TEACHERS' PERCEPTION AND EXPERIENCE TOWARDS PROFESSIONAL PRACTICE SUPERVISION](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/340525857_SPECIAL_EDUCATION_STUDENT_TEACHERS'_PERCEPTION_AND_EXPERIENCE_TOWARDS_PROFESSIONAL_PRACTICE_SUPERVISION)

Conference Paper

Full-text available

  * Aug 2016



  * [ Yusop Hj. Malie ](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Yusop-Hj-Malie)



Professional practice is to test some of the main activities of teaching skills in the classroom and in providing competent teachers in any country. This study examined the perceptions and experiences of student teachers towards the lecturer and school schoolteacher as a supervisor during competent practice. The data collected in this study from 34 final year student teachers majoring in exceptional education: 12 were males and 22 females and the instrument used was the questionnaires. All these student teachers evaluated 68 supervisors consisting precisely of the distinguished lecturers and the cooperating teachers. The findings showed that student teachers had a positive perception of professional practice by the supervisors. Moreover, university students recognize the concept of professional practice is very important for the improvement of teaching skills. It was therefore concluded that there in common is a specific need for merely strengthening the teaching practice supervision exercise and specifically the collaboration between institution teaching training supervisor and the school teacher as a host institute should be improved so as to minimize the challenges emanating from miscommunication during the teaching practice exercise.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/340525857_SPECIAL_EDUCATION_STUDENT_TEACHERS'_PERCEPTION_AND_EXPERIENCE_TOWARDS_PROFESSIONAL_PRACTICE_SUPERVISION)

Show abstract

... The purpose is based on the observation that with help of spatial pattern of the school's location and attribute data. GIS can potentially analyze and produce accurate and best accessibility of schools where GIS-based accessibility analysis for education planning, can incorporate the expected marked area size as a key factor in the location decision making (Musakwa, 2017;Li et al., 2017b;Komba and Kira, 2013;Tate and Chen, 2014;Tate and Jarvis, 2017) ...

[Geospatial Distribution and Accessibility of Primary and Secondary Schools: A case of Abbottabad City, Pakistan](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/334379243_Geospatial_Distribution_and_Accessibility_of_Primary_and_Secondary_Schools_A_case_of_Abbottabad_City_Pakistan)

Article

Full-text available

  * Jul 2019



  * [Neema Sumari](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Neema-Sumari)
  * [Hashir Tanveer](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Hashir-Tanveer)
  * [Zhenfeng Shao](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Zhenfeng-Shao-2)
  * [Ernest Kira](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Ernest-Kira)



Quality education in isolated areas is a major issue in developing countries like Pakistan, as access to formal education is linked to improved life prospects for rural students. Among the factors for education, accessibility is school availability within a minimum spatial distance. The spatial distribution of schools is generally uneven in most of the cities of Northern Pakistan, thus limiting access to formal education at the primary and secondary level. This paper analyzes the spatial distribution of the primary and secondary schools found in the hilly terrain of Abbottabad city. Results show an uneven scattered pattern of schools and decreasing accessibility with longer travel times, at higher costs. Cost-weighted distance showed that this spatial distribution extends the travel distance by more than 5km for secondary school students living in the city. However, spatial restructuring and reorganization of schools in the study area would enhance student access to school facilities.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/334379243_Geospatial_Distribution_and_Accessibility_of_Primary_and_Secondary_Schools_A_case_of_Abbottabad_City_Pakistan)

Show abstract

... In addition, the teaching practice program is started from the preparation to the evaluation for example advices from related parties. Ideally, the entire teaching practice process includes classroom observation, preparation of lesson plans, actual classroom teaching, discussion with supervisors, and teaching documentation (Komba & Kira, 2013). In details, some aspects that need to be considered in the implementation of teaching practice are the students' readiness in implementing teaching practice program, the ability of teaching practice students, the constraints in guiding teaching practice students, strategies in guiding teaching practice students, the development of teaching practice student skills before and after implementing the teaching practices, and suggestions related to the implementation of teaching practices provided by the teachers as supervisors of teaching practice students at the school. ...

[Students’ development in teaching practice experience: A review from mathematics education students](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/327842421_Students'_development_in_teaching_practice_experience_A_review_from_mathematics_education_students)

Article

Full-text available

  * May 2018



  * [Heri Retnawati](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Heri-Retnawati)
  * [Eny Sulistyaningsih](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/Eny-Sulistyaningsih-2129944749)
  * [Lau Yoke Yin](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/Lau-Yoke-Yin-2147603428)



A teaching practice is an effort to improve prospective teachers’ competence. Students’ development in the teaching practice is the key to its successful implementation. This study aims at describing and gaining an understanding of readiness of mathematics education students in conducting teaching practices. This study is a qualitative research with a type of phenomenology. Data were obtained from an open questionnaire of students from Indonesia and Malaysia. The participants of this study were 23 seventh semester students who have implemented teaching practices for 2 months. Data were analyzed using Bogdan & Biklen approach. The result revealed that students’ ability in conducting the teaching practice was good, but they still need to improve managing the classroom. The constraints experienced by the teachers were related to learning instructions and time allocations, while for the students, the learning equipment facilities, coordination, school policy, and culture became their problems. However, both students and teachers had their own various strategies in overcoming these obstacles.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/327842421_Students'_development_in_teaching_practice_experience_A_review_from_mathematics_education_students)

Show abstract

[Open Distance E-Learning Student Teaching Practice Mentorship Experience in Selected Secondary Schools in South Africa: Student Teachers' Teaching Practice Experience](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/334381729_Open_Distance_E-Learning_Student_Teaching_Practice_Mentorship_Experience_in_Selected_Secondary_Schools_in_South_Africa_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Practice_Experience)

Chapter

  * Jan 2019



  * [ Solomon Mawela ](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Solomon-Mawela)



Open distance learning (ODeL) approach is used worldwide to offer different qualifications. In studying towards obtaining a teaching qualification at UNISA, students are required to participate in teaching practice sessions before they can obtain their teaching qualification. This study aims at exploring ODeL institution student teachers' teaching practice experience in selected secondary schools in Vhembe District of South Africa. This qualitative single case study employed an interpretivism paradigm and personal theory of teaching practice. Convenient purposive sampling technique was used to sample six (n=6) student teachers from the University of South Africa who were currently conducting teaching practice in secondary schools during this study. Semi-structured interviews were used to collect data that was later analyzed through the use of themes and categories. The findings indicate a lack of knowledge, which requires ODeL student teachers to be trained prior teaching practice. Mentor teachers require professional development.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/334381729_Open_Distance_E-Learning_Student_Teaching_Practice_Mentorship_Experience_in_Selected_Secondary_Schools_in_South_Africa_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Practice_Experience)

Show abstract

[Do Students’ Backgrounds in the Language of Instruction Influence Secondary School Academic Performance?](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/283506395_Do_Students'_Backgrounds_in_the_Language_of_Instruction_Influence_Secondary_School_Academic_Performance)

Article

Full-text available

  * Oct 2015



  * [Sotco Claudius Komba](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Sotco-Claudius-Komba)
  * [Stephen Bosco](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/Stephen-Bosco-2084029530)



In Tanzania, two types of primary schools exist, based on the language of instruction used. These are English medium schools and Swahili medium schools. Students who complete their studies from both types of schools join secondary schools where the language of instruction is solely English. This study investigated the influence of students’ backgrounds in the language of instruction on secondary school academic performance. The specific objectives of the study were two: First, to compare form one annual examinations results for students who had used English and those who had used Swahili as the medium of instruction at primary school level and, secondly, to compare the form two national examinations results for students who had used English and those who had used Swahili as the medium of instruction at primary school level. The study involved 524 students from eight secondary schools in Mbeya region. The data were collected through review of documents containing students’ admission lists and examinations results. The analysis of the collected data was done using computer software, Statistical Package for Social Sciences, version 18, in which an independent samples t-test was conducted to test the hypotheses advanced for this study. The findings were as follows: First, students whose medium of instruction at primary school level was English, performed better in form one annual examinations than their counterparts who had used Swahili and the difference was statistically significant at p<0.05, in a two-tailed test. Secondly, students who had used English as the medium of instruction at primary school level, performed better in form two national examinations than those who had used Swahili and the difference was also statistically significant at <0.05, in a two-tailed test. It was thus, concluded that the language of instruction used by students at primary school level influenced significantly students’ academic performance at secondary school level.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/283506395_Do_Students'_Backgrounds_in_the_Language_of_Instruction_Influence_Secondary_School_Academic_Performance)

Show abstract

Show more

[Initial Teacher Training and the Role of the School](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/248917373_Initial_Teacher_Training_and_the_Role_of_the_School)

Article

  * Feb 1990
  * [BRIT J EDUC STUD](https://www.researchgate.net/journal/British-Journal-of-Educational-Studies-1467-8527)



  * [James Calderhead](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/James-Calderhead-2021617690)
  * [V. J. Furlong](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/V-J-Furlong-2021449772)
  * [P. H. Hirst](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/P-H-Hirst-2021507896)
  * [S. Miles](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/S-Miles-2021604554)



[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/248917373_Initial_Teacher_Training_and_the_Role_of_the_School)

[Title: Teaching Practice: A make or break phase for student teachers](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/242102887_Title_Teaching_Practice_A_make_or_break_phase_for_student_teachers)

Article

  * Aug 2009
  * [S AFR J EDUC](https://www.researchgate.net/journal/South-African-Journal-of-Education-0256-0100)



  * [ Edith Kiggundu ](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/Edith-Kiggundu-2015152361)



Teaching practice is an integral component of teacher training. This article explores the experiences of the student teachers of Vaal University of Technology Postgraduate Certificate in Education (PGCE) student teachers during their 10 weeks' teaching practice in the Vaal area. It aims to establish ways in which the student teachers' experiences during teaching practice influence the student teachers' perception towards the teaching profession. Semi-structured interviews with all student teachers were used to collect the data while content analysis was used to identify themes and to analyse the data. The research established that, despite the positive experiences during teaching practice, student teachers experienced challenges which affected the student teachers' perception of the teaching profession. Based on the findings of this study, measures were suggested on how to improve teaching practice in order to have a positive influence on the student teachers' perception of and attitude towards the teaching profession.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/242102887_Title_Teaching_Practice_A_make_or_break_phase_for_student_teachers)

Show abstract

[Hear our voices: Student teachers' experiences during practical teaching](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/238401777_Hear_our_voices_Student_teachers'_experiences_during_practical_teaching)

Article

  * Jan 2004



  * [Petro Marais](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/Petro-Marais-2010971333)
  * [Corinne Meier](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Corinne-Meier-2)



Practical teaching forms an integral part of teacher training. Teacher education programmes at the University of South Africa (Unisa) are no exception. However, there are two sides to this coin. On the one side, research studies led to the conclusion that teaching practice is a valued and a very necessary part of teacher education for students to become competent teachers. On the other side, it was also concluded that teaching practice was less than satisfactory because of deficiencies in the quality of supervisor teachers and in the application of theory in practice. Given the critical importance of practical teacher education, there has been a concern among lecturers at Unisa about how student teachers experience their teaching practice periods. A survey based on two unstructured questions and open-ended semistructured questions as a data collection instrument was undertaken with a sample population of third-year teacher training students to determine the negative and positive experiences of student teachers during their teaching practice. It was evident from the findings that the most outstanding positive experience of the student teachers concerned was the support system offered to them by the supervisor teacher. Negative experiences included exposure to bad discipline in the classrooms and the enlistment of students as cover teachers, thus precluding the presentation of lessons as planned. These findings compelled the researchers to prepare students during their training more thoroughly for what they might experience while doing their teaching practice.

[ View ](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/238401777_Hear_our_voices_Student_teachers'_experiences_during_practical_teaching)

Show abstract

Lessons from the past two decades: Investment choices for education and growth

  * Jan 2006



  * M Carnoy



Carnoy, M. (2006). Lessons from the past two decades: Investment choices for education and growth. Stanford:  
Stanford University.

Student teacher anxieties related to practice teaching

  * Jan 2003
  * S AFR J EDUC
  * 18-22



  * D P Ngidi
  * P T Sibaya



Ngidi, D.P. & Sibaya, P.T. (2003). Student teacher anxieties related to practice teaching. South African Journal  
of Education, 23,18-22.

Teaching practice: Problems and perspectives: A reappraisal of the practical professional element in teacher preparation

  * Jan 1972



  * E Stones
  * S Morris



Stones E., & Morris, S. (1972). Teaching practice: Problems and perspectives: A reappraisal of the practical  
professional element in teacher preparation. Washington DC: Taylor & Francis.

Effective teaching practice

  * Jan 1990



  * P D References Brown
  * N R Brown



References  
Brown, P.D., & Brown, N.R. (1990). Effective teaching practice. England: Stanley Thornes.

Dar es Salaam: University of Dar es Salaam. Notes Note 1. Dr. Sotco Claudius Komba, the first author of this article, is a member of academic staff in the Deaprtment of Social Sciences of the Sokoine University of Agriculture

  * Jan 2000



  * R P Taneja



Taneja, R.P.(2000). Encyclopedia of comparative education (Vol.4). New Delhi: Anmol Publications Pvt. Ltd.  
University of Dar es Salaam, (2005). Facts and Figures 2004/2005. Dar es Salaam: University of Dar es  
Salaam.  
Notes  
Note 1. Dr. Sotco Claudius Komba, the first author of this article, is a member of academic staff in the  
Deaprtment of Social Sciences of the Sokoine University of Agriculture, Tanzania. He holds a doctorate degree  
(PhD) in education.

Advertisement

## Recommendations

Discover more about: [Teaching Skills](https://www.researchgate.net/topic/Teaching-Skills)  


Project

###  [Skills development project](https://www.researchgate.net/project/Skills-development-project)

  * [ Sotco Claudius Komba ](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Sotco-Claudius-Komba)



The project will help school dropouts and disadvantaged children acquire skills for self employment 

[View project](https://www.researchgate.net/project/Skills-development-project)  


Project

###  [Enhancing Entrepreneurship, Innovation and Sustainability in Higher Education in Africa](https://www.researchgate.net/project/Enhancing-Entrepreneurship-Innovation-and-Sustainability-in-Higher-Education-in-Africa)

  * [Camilius Sanga](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Camilius-Sanga)
  * [Daniel Wilson Ndyetabula](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Daniel-Wilson-Ndyetabula)
  * [Sotco Claudius Komba](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Sotco-Claudius-Komba)



Aalborg University is coordinating this project. 

\- http://vbn.aau.dk/en/projects/enhancing-entrepreneurship-innovation-and-sustainability-in-higher-education-in-africa(f8c3305d-76b9-45cd-bac4-30 19b05553ac).html

Others collaborative partners are...:  
Københavns Universitet (Project partner)  
Roskilde University (Project partner)  
KTH, Royal Institute of Technology (Project partner)  
Universitat Politecnica de Catalunya (Project partner)  
Kwame Nkrumah University of Science and Technology (Project partner)  
University of Ghana (Project partner)  
Sokoine University of Agriculture (Project partner)  
Kilimanjaro Christian Medical College (Project partner)  
The State University of Zanzibar (Project partner)  
Ghana Aquaculture Association (Joint applicant)  
Pilot Aquaculture Centre, Kona Odumasi (Joint applicant)  
TANZANIA YOUTH ICON-TAYI (Joint applicant)  
CliQAfrica Limited (Joint applicant) ... [more]  


[View project](https://www.researchgate.net/project/Enhancing-Entrepreneurship-Innovation-and-Sustainability-in-Higher-Education-in-Africa)  


Project

###  [Science education (methodology)](https://www.researchgate.net/project/Science-education-methodology)

  * [Martin Shimba](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Martin-Shimba)
  * [Camilius Sanga](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Camilius-Sanga)
  * [Michael Pendo John Mahenge](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Michael-Mahenge)
  * [...]
  * [Deleted Profile]()



[View project](https://www.researchgate.net/project/Science-education-methodology)  


Article

###  [The Effectiveness of Teaching Practice in Improving Student Teachers’ Teaching Skills in Tanzania](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/309193608_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania)

January 2013

  * [Ernest Kira](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Ernest-Kira)



This article is based on the study which sought to investigate the effectiveness of Teaching Practice in improving student teachers’ teaching skills in Tanzania. The study was designed to find how Teaching Practice was organized by the teacher training universities and whether the Teaching Practice was effective in improving student teachers’ teaching skills. The qualitative research approach was ... [Show full abstract] adopted and the study was conducted in Iringa, Morogoro, Dar es Salaam, and Kilimanjaro regions of Tanzania Mainland. A total of 191 student teachers were involved in the study. The findings indicated that the duration spent for the Teaching Practice was inadequate for student teachers to acquire the skills required for effective teaching. Furthermore, the supervision of student teachers during the Teaching Practice was overall, ineffective as the supervisors were not flexible enough to guide, advise, and discuss with student teachers on the strengths and weaknesses revealed during the teaching. Regarding the effectiveness of the Teaching Practice, 76% of the respondents indicated that Teaching Practice was ineffective in improving their teaching skills. Since the majority of respondents indicated that they did not benefit much from the Teaching Practice, there is need for the responsible authorities to review the procedures for carrying out Teaching Practice in order to improve the quality of teachers.  


[Read more](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/309193608_The_Effectiveness_of_Teaching_Practice_in_Improving_Student_Teachers'_Teaching_Skills_in_Tanzania)  


Article

###  [A Closer Look at University Student Teacher Supervision](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/234579212_A_Closer_Look_at_University_Student_Teacher_Supervision)

  
January 1980 · Journal of Teacher Education  


  * [Nancy L. Zimpher](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/Nancy-L-Zimpher-2004928148)
  * [And Others](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-contributions/And-Others-2005071860)



The university supervisor performs three basic activities: (1) phasing the student teacher into the classroom's on-going activities; (2) defining and communicating the purposes and expectations to be fulfilled; and (3) observing and evaluating the performance of the student teacher. (JN) 

[Read more](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/234579212_A_Closer_Look_at_University_Student_Teacher_Supervision)  


Article

Full-text available

###  [Teaching Practice: Is There any Relationship Between Academic Supervisors' and School Supervisors' A...](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/322821213_Teaching_Practice_Is_There_any_Relationship_Between_Academic_Supervisors'_and_School_Supervisors'_Assessment_of_Students)

January 2018

  * [Jane Atieno Kembo](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Jane-Kembo)



[View full-text](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/322821213_Teaching_Practice_Is_There_any_Relationship_Between_Academic_Supervisors'_and_School_Supervisors'_Assessment_of_Students)  


Article

Full-text available

###  [Teaching Practice: Prevalent and Expected Performance Level of Prospective Teachers](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/303017977_Teaching_Practice_Prevalent_and_Expected_Performance_Level_of_Prospective_Teachers)

January 2016

  * [Sajid Ali Naqvi](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Sajid-Naqvi)



Teaching practice is a key element of teacher training and mandatory skill of prospective teacher. This paper discusses the concept of teacher performance particularly of prospective teachers in their teaching practice. The data were collected through questionnaire from supervisors and cooperating teachers. The population of the study was taken from 16 teacher training institutions of nine public ... [Show full abstract] sector universities of Punjab province of Pakistan where teaching practice of MA Education programme was being conducted during session 2011-13. The paper analyses and discusses the prevalent performance level of prospective teachers and suggests the performance requisite for them. Moreover, it will contribute in the development of teaching practice and may open avenues to question the level of achievements of prospective teachers.  


[View full-text](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/303017977_Teaching_Practice_Prevalent_and_Expected_Performance_Level_of_Prospective_Teachers)  


Article

Full-text available

###  [Challenges and Prospects for School Based Mentoring in the Professional Development of Student Teach...](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/265793849_Challenges_and_Prospects_for_School_Based_Mentoring_in_the_Professional_Development_of_Student_Teachers_in_Zimbabwe_Academics_Mentees_and_Mentors_Perceptions)

September 2014

  * [Maxwell Constantine Chando Musingafi](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Maxwell-Musingafi-2)



In this qualitative study we sought to establish the usefulness of school based mentoring in the professional development of student teachers in Zimbabwe using schools in Masvingo urban as case studies. The central question guiding us in this study focuses on what student teachers and their mentors felt towards the current school based student teachers practicum supervision. Many contemporary ... [Show full abstract] authorities believe that an effective teacher training programme can be ensured when both the school and the college  
(department of teacher’s training) work in tandem. They argue that whereas the college  
plays a leading role during the days of classroom-based theory exposition, this leading  
role is subsequently ceded to the field or school-based mentor. In the college, students  
are fed with theoretical concepts of the teaching and learning process. But these theories  
mean nothing if they do not guide practice. How then can we ensure that theories guide  
practice? Traditionally teaching practice (without mentors as we know them today) has  
been believed to be the best way of attaining this goal. In this study, most participants  
felt that both the college lecturer and an experienced and knowledgeable person in the  
school compound should supervise students on teaching practice. They agreed that  
school based supervision is of great value as it plays a critical role in the development of  
student teachers, but still it requires enough resources and the complementary role of the  
college professional supervisor.  


[View full-text](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/265793849_Challenges_and_Prospects_for_School_Based_Mentoring_in_the_Professional_Development_of_Student_Teachers_in_Zimbabwe_Academics_Mentees_and_Mentors_Perceptions)  


Article

Full-text available

###  [The Student Teachers’ Experiences during Teaching Practice and Its Impact on their Perception of the...](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/311393512_The_Student_Teachers'_Experiences_during_Teaching_Practice_and_Its_Impact_on_their_Perception_of_the_Teaching_Profession)

  
December 2016 · IRA International Journal of Education and Multidisciplinary Studies  


  * [Koross Rachel](https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Koross-Rachel)



div>  
Teaching practice is an integral component of teacher training in Kenyan universities. Teaching practice in Kenyan universities is organized in the schools of education and is mandatory for all students who pursue education. Students go out to real classroom environment for a whole term (approximately 14 weeks).This activity grants student teachers experiences in the real teaching and ... [Show full abstract] learning environment. This paper looks at the students’ experiences and its impact on their perception of the teaching profession and also assesses the challenges that students encounter while in the schools that they are attached for teaching practice. The sample was drawn from third year student teachers from the University of Eldoret who had done teaching practice. A survey design was used and a quantitative questionnaire was administered to 100 student teachers. The findings of this research indicate that students’ experiences had an impact on their perception of the teaching profession and they did experience challenges while on teaching practice. Based on the findings of this study recommendations are given on how to improve students’ perspective and challenges.  
</div  


[View full-text](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/311393512_The_Student_Teachers'_Experiences_during_Teaching_Practice_and_Its_Impact_on_their_Perception_of_the_Teaching_Profession)  


Interested in research on Teaching Skills?

Join ResearchGate to discover and stay up-to-date with the latest research from leading experts in **Teaching Skills** and many other scientific topics.

[ Join for free ](https://www.researchgate.net/signup.SignUp.html)

[**ResearchGate iOS App**](https://www.researchgate.net/go.GetApp.html?_sg=SljSuezIzL1OybfO6KOou8IxTq9gSEItWAQ_YCAYe3Cicz7-CWfSHHuJ8VBfZ71GOVkGMLEKtfJDIL0ZN2PKwMgtYrN-HvLMQEWjWN_vhwU&originCh=bannerStatsCopy&relativePath=publicationLoggedOut&interested=true)

[ Get it from the App Store now. ](https://www.researchgate.net/go.GetApp.html?_sg=SljSuezIzL1OybfO6KOou8IxTq9gSEItWAQ_YCAYe3Cicz7-CWfSHHuJ8VBfZ71GOVkGMLEKtfJDIL0ZN2PKwMgtYrN-HvLMQEWjWN_vhwU&originCh=bannerStatsCopy&relativePath=publicationLoggedOut&interested=true)

[ Install ](https://www.researchgate.net/go.GetApp.html?_sg=SljSuezIzL1OybfO6KOou8IxTq9gSEItWAQ_YCAYe3Cicz7-CWfSHHuJ8VBfZ71GOVkGMLEKtfJDIL0ZN2PKwMgtYrN-HvLMQEWjWN_vhwU&originCh=bannerStatsCopy&relativePath=publicationLoggedOut&interested=true)

[ Keep up with your stats and more ](https://www.researchgate.net/go.GetApp.html?_sg=SljSuezIzL1OybfO6KOou8IxTq9gSEItWAQ_YCAYe3Cicz7-CWfSHHuJ8VBfZ71GOVkGMLEKtfJDIL0ZN2PKwMgtYrN-HvLMQEWjWN_vhwU&originCh=bannerStatsCopy&relativePath=publicationLoggedOut&interested=true)

[ Access scientific knowledge from anywhere ](https://www.researchgate.net/go.GetApp.html?_sg=SljSuezIzL1OybfO6KOou8IxTq9gSEItWAQ_YCAYe3Cicz7-CWfSHHuJ8VBfZ71GOVkGMLEKtfJDIL0ZN2PKwMgtYrN-HvLMQEWjWN_vhwU&originCh=bannerStatsCopy&relativePath=publicationLoggedOut&interested=true)

  
  


or

[ Discover by subject area ](https://www.researchgate.net/topics)

  * [Recruit researchers](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-recruitment/?utm_source=researchgate&utm_medium=community-loggedout&utm_campaign=indextop)
  * [Join for free](https://www.researchgate.net/signup.SignUp.html?hdrsu=1&_sg%5B0%5D=BI-OxQIyG17I7m8g6r8q1FYe7IO94VjenvQLtXyXFo-pRxH3YMmQsxHrRWEO2DAP9h4_iFZGuxzUXehZwZjYIHLyhlQ)
  * Login

Email 

**Tip:** Most researchers use their institutional email address as their ResearchGate login

Password[Forgot password?](https://www.researchgate.net/application.LostPassword.html)

Keep me logged in

Log in

or

[](https://www.researchgate.net/connector/facebook)

[ Continue with LinkedIn ](https://www.researchgate.net/connector/linkedin)

[ Continue with Google ](https://www.researchgate.net/connector/google)

Welcome back! Please log in.

Email 

· Hint

**Tip:** Most researchers use their institutional email address as their ResearchGate login

Password[Forgot password?](https://www.researchgate.net/application.LostPassword.html)

Keep me logged in

Log in

or

[](https://www.researchgate.net/connector/facebook)

[ Continue with LinkedIn ](https://www.researchgate.net/connector/linkedin)

[ Continue with Google ](https://www.researchgate.net/connector/google)

No account? [Sign up](https://www.researchgate.net/signup.SignUp.html?hdrsu=1&_sg%5B0%5D=BI-OxQIyG17I7m8g6r8q1FYe7IO94VjenvQLtXyXFo-pRxH3YMmQsxHrRWEO2DAP9h4_iFZGuxzUXehZwZjYIHLyhlQ)




[ ](https://www.researchgate.net/go.GetApp.html?interested=true&originCh=footerLoggedOut)

Company

[About us](https://www.researchgate.net/about)

[News](https://www.researchgate.net/blog)

[Careers](https://www.researchgate.net/careers)

Support

[Help Center](https://explore.researchgate.net/?utm_source=researchgate&utm_medium=community-loggedout&utm_campaign=new-footer&utm_content=helpcenter)

Business solutions

[Advertising](https://www.researchgate.net/marketing-solutions?utm_source=researchgate&utm_medium=community-loggedout&utm_campaign=new-footer&utm_content=advertising)

[Recruiting](https://www.researchgate.net/scientific-recruitment?utm_source=researchgate&utm_medium=community-loggedout&utm_campaign=new-footer&utm_content=recruiting)

© 2008-2021 ResearchGate GmbH. All rights reserved.

  * [Terms](https://www.researchgate.net/terms-of-service)
  * [Privacy](https://www.researchgate.net/privacy-policy)
  * [Copyright](https://www.researchgate.net/ip-policy)
  * [Imprint](https://www.researchgate.net/imprint)




End file.
